Terry the Kid
Terry the Kid and Jade fight against The Protector and Dazzle. The match is to save Tamaki Maekawa from harm. Terry the Kid makes the first move to defeat this duo, as he proceeds to strike against the Protector's body and stomps on the Protector's head, and this gives away the Protector's weakness. This makes Dazzle angry, while the Protector charges at Terry's legs and slams him in midair. Jade asks Terry the Kid to tag him into the match, but the Protector grabs a hold of Terry the Kid by slamming his leg on his torso. Dazzle begs to be tagged into the match, too, but the the Protector is so angry at Terry's actions that he refuses. Eventually, the Protector agrees to tag Dazzle. Terry the Kid tries to tag Jade into the match, but Dazzle insults Terry's family by insinuating that they are weak, and this provokes Terry the Kid's wrath, as he decides to stay in the ring. Terry the Kid charges at Dazzle, but Dazzle counters with a move called: "The Razzle Dazzle". Terry the Kid jumps into the air, grabbing Dazzle by his horns, and performs the "Calf Branding" move. Dazzle starts to laugh. He turns on the mat and shows a giant eye is attached to his shoulder, which he uses to activate his "Eye of Illusion". It makes Terry's fears come to life, giving him an opportunity to punch and attack Terry the Kid. Terryman arrives and asks why Terry the Kid is standing still. Terryman realises that Terry the Kid is under a spell, and this triggers Jade to come to his rescue. Jade is kicked out of the ring by the Protector, who is told - by Dazzle - that Dazzle will finish off Terry the Kid, and then he will finish off Jade. Tamaki shows fear during this match, and this is when the Protector stomps down on Jade and Dazzle punches Terry the Kid. Terryman asks someone to save Terry the Kid. Mantaro Kinniku gets an idea; Terry the Kid starts to see a stink-bug in his visions, which was placed there by Mantaro, who uses it to wake Terry the Kid from his dreamlike state. Terry the Kid awakens, and Terryman reminds him this is a tag team match and to trust his partner in the ring. Terry the Kid tags Jade, who is now ready to fight Dazzle. Jade jumps onto the ropes to perform the swan-dive style knee-kick on Dazzle, and follows by using his "Red Rain of Pain", but Dazzle counters with his "Shocking Shaman" attack. They charge at each other, but Jade is stronger. Dazzle tags in the Protector. The Protector tells Jade that he was created not to feel pain, but can certainly cause pain. He performs a "Mega Pressure" on Jade,at which point Brocken Jr. arrives. Jade knows the Protector is going to crush him, so he dodges and tags Terry the Kid, who performs a "Calf Branding" on the Protector's face. Together, Terry the Kid and Jade throw the Protector into the skies above, and everyone cheers them on. Brocken Jr. and Terryman realise the younger generation no longer need their advice. Dazzle enters the ring, as Jade tells Terry the Kid to finish him off. Terry trips Dazzle and performs the "Texas Clover Hold", as Tamaki cheers him on in the battle. They make Dazzle's eye face the Protector, as Jade uses his Red Rain of Pain to cut a rope and trip the Protector as he wanders the illusion. Dazzle reminds Jade of the Protector's impenetrable armour, before Jade aims his Red Rain of Pain at the Protector's face. Jade kicks the Protector of the ring and finally defeats him. Terry the Kid still has Dazzle in the Texas Clover Hold, but Dazzle scratches at the ring to create a large hole, and this causes both Terry the Kid and Jade to fall into the hole. Dazzle explains a volcano erupted a thousand years ago, created a thousand interconnecting holes within the earth. Terry nearly falls when Dazzle attacks him, but Jade saves him at the last minute. Jade swings him upward, so Terry the Kid catches his horns and performs a Calf Branding attack. This defeats Dazzle. They rescue Tamaki. The Poison Six-Pack then choose Seiuchin and Gazelleman to fight next, where they look to see the pond waters tremble in the distance, and a giant frog statue emerges with its tongue directed down towards a wrestling ring below. The two wrestlers are next revealed to be Puripuriman and El Kaerun, who are fighting for the life of Keiko. Terry the Kid and Jade will watch the Seiuchin & Gazelleman vs. Puri-Puri Man & El Kaerun match that follows . . . Category:Matches Category:Poison Six Pack Arc